This invention relates to arts and crafts and, in particular, to a stamping kit which permits repetitive or sequential stamping designs on clay or the like.
Devices which enable generally unskilled or amateur individuals, such as children, to participate in various arts and crafts have been well received by the public. Some of such devices simply are machines which mechanically reproduce a design or the like which is pleasing to the eye while the device is very simple to operate. Other types of craft kits require a great degree of skill in order to operate to produce a finished product and therefore many children are discouraged from attempting to utilize these types of devices. In addition, one type of play material which is very popular with children is clay or other moldable material which can be utilized to develop creativity and dexterity while working with the clay. The present device is a stamping kit which permits stamping designs in a batch of clay positionable on the device.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a kit for impressing designs in clay or the like is provided and includes a base with a platen thereon rotatable relative to the base about a generally vertical axis. A receptacle in the form of a tray is provided on top of the platen for receiving a batch of clay or the like. A manually manipulatable ratchet and pawl mechanism is provided for rotating the platen and clay receptacle in discrete, generally equal increments to provide for sequential impressing of designs in various patterns into the clay either repetitively or sequentially. A support arm is mounted on the base by a pivotal connection which permits the support arm to be selectively movable between a first position spaced upwardly from the receptacle to permit loading the receptacle with clay and a second position adjacent the receptacle. Means is provided to selectively hold the support arm in its first position to permit loading the receptacle with clay. The support arm also is movable in a horizontal direction relative to the receptacle. A plurality of interchangeable impression forming members are removably mountable on the support arm at various positions thereon to furthr enhance the ability of the child to create enumerable designs on the clay in the receptacle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.